


"They're gonna give me my own pearl!"

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eyeball slew Rose Quartz and now she has everything she could have hoped for, including her own pearl. However, she doesn't have everything and beneath it all. Everything is a lie.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	"They're gonna give me my own pearl!"

**Author's Note:**

> tw: uhh alcohol kinda? and death

_“You can’t fool me!”_

"I laughed, then lifted her high above my own head. She was smaller than I expected her to be.

She had taken on a new form. A disguise. Maybe to hide. Maybe out of shame."

_“You can’t hide anymore!”_

"She squirmed around. Oh, she tried to put up a fight but I didn’t let go. I just held on tighter then before.

She wasn’t going to escape this time, not on my watch."

_“You lied to me! You tried to act like you were someone else, well I figured it out for myself! Did I not! Rose Quartz?”_

"Yes, she was desperate at this point, crying for someone to save her.

How pathetic.

To think that when it came down to it. The ‘Mighty’ Rose Quartz was no more than a sniveling coward."

_“And to think that I, a humble Ruby will be the one to slay The Mighty Rose Quartz!”_

I don't remember anything she said. I didn’t think about it, I just lifted my chisel and…

**_“WACK!”_ **

“She was shattered” 

Eyeball finished her story demonstrating just how she did it, and then she laughs.

She looks around to see the other gems’ reactions. This time she receives a few dry chuckles, chuckles that become whispers. Whispers that become silent. The other gems disperse into the small crowd of other gems at the party, her party.

The party that was being thrown for _her_ , for Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND. The ruby who slew Rose Quartz, the hero.

Eyeball looked away, feeling self-conscious, she had told her story many times over. To any Gem who would take the time to listen, at first she was met with amusement. Other Gems would listen, and they would laugh at the story of the ruby who slew Rose Quartz.

Her fellow Rubies would congratulate her, they would make a joke or two, occasionally a playful punch on the shoulder.

While some high ranking gems would shake their head in disbelief, that it had been a ruby. Out of all gems, a ruby was the gem to finally defeat Rose Quartz.

But over time, the laughter grew quieter and quieter, until no one laughed anymore. No one said anything, on a good day she would get a few chuckles. Never like it was before, not like in the beginning. 

The door opens and out steps her Pearl. The Pearl gifted to her from The Diamonds. She used to belong to Rose Quartz. Now she is Eyeball’s Pearl. and that's all that matters. It is all that Eyeball has ever wanted. 

Her Pearl smiles at her, the way all Pearls do. This Pearl does not remember anything about her previous life, her mind was erased upon capture. She’s friendly, hospitable and obedient, but something tells Eyeball that the Pearl she once was, the rebel, is still in there somehow.

Like she never completely forgot who she was, and probably never will. 

“My Ruby” she will say with a smile whenever she is called upon, Eyeball smiles because she likes it when Pearl says those kinds of things. It makes Eyeball feel that at least someone respects her, even if it is just her Pearl. She has that same kind look in her eyes, the same look that Rose Quartz had when she-

“Congratulations on your victory!”

Eyeball jumps, to see a tall green agate draped in the strangest of fabric. Geometric patterns of pink, and yellow. Eyeball was so lost in her own thoughts she did not see this agate approach.

“Who would have thought that a ruby would be able to defeat Rose Quartz!” She says and laughs so loud that everyone can hear her. Other gems stare at her, and then at Eyeball and whisper. 

Eyeball feels a little offended, but she’s used to this so she does not comment. “Uh… thanks”. The Agate places a hand on her shoulder, Eyeball winces because the agate’s grip on her shoulder is very strong.

“Here… take this” says the agate, holding out a strange liquid in a strangely shaped yellow container with vines etched along the sides, in a pattern reminiscent of the patterns the agate wears. “Think of it as my gift to you”.

Eyeball is immediately suspicious of this strange vile, “what is it?” she says, eyeing it with caution. 

“It’s an elixir from a distant star system,” the agate says, “I am a trader, I have encountered it on my travels many times”. She holds it out for Eyeball to take, but Eyeball is still hesitant.

The agate looks around with a crazed look in her eyes. “Try it…” 

“It can make you forget”.

Eyeball looks back at her Pearl still standing by the door, ignorant and naive. Not suspecting at all that she belongs to yet another cold-blooded murderer. 

Eyeball doesn’t waste a second more, she downs the strange liquid in one gulp.

It only takes a little bit for Eyeball to start feeling its effects. Her mouth burns a little at first, but after a while, she starts to relax.

Tonight the rules of behavior are looser, they are celebrating her victory. They should be rejoicing!

Why aren’t they rejoicing?

Eyeball is starting to get annoyed. She wants everyone to celebrate. She wishes she could have more, of that strange liquid but the agate is nowhere to be seen. ****

The party is coming to a close and Eyeball is running out of tricks, she decides to go out with a bang. For her final trick, she pulls out her chisel. "This was my weapon!" she says as loud as she can, holding it up for all to see.

“The one I used to slay Rose Quartz!"

Somewhere by the door, quiet, so quiet that Eyeball doesn’t hear, a small gasp. Small hurried footsteps. The door opening and then closing.

The next time Eyeball looks up, her Pearl is gone.

The guests begin to leave one by one, the agate is still nowhere to be seen. Which is a shame, because Eyeball could really use to forget just a little more.

Soon enough everyone is gone, she feels a drowsiness cloud over her mind. she closes her eye, she does not sleep. she simply slips out of consciousness.

It's so quiet but she doesn't hear the soft footsteps tapping against the floor.

_“We are very pleased with your victory over Rose Quartz”_

_Says Yellow Diamond, who is so tall and whose head is so high that Eyeball has to strain her neck to see_

She is so tired, and her eye is shut so tightly. That she doesn’t see the door open.

_The doors open, two gems step out with Pearl’s gem in their hands. Not yet formed._

She doesn’t see her chisel, lifted from its place without a sound. 

_“We have decided to reward you with your own Pearl”._

Eyeball's eye opens, as she feels herself grabbed by someone unknown.

She panics. Kicking, limbs flailing around. Trying to wrench herself from their grasp. She tries to reach for her chisel, but it’s nowhere to be seen. Gone.

It’s so dark she can't see anything.

When did it get so dark?

Her attacker’s arm is around her throat, choking her. Something tells her that whoever it is, is not going to let go. She starts to scream, but a hand covers her mouth. Eyeball is scared, more scared than she's been in years.

She jerks her head up, to see her own chisel being aimed high above her head. Then looming above her, eyes cold and filled with anger.

The face of her very own Pearl.


End file.
